La louve
by sH'LaiNn
Summary: Point de vue de Natsuki et Shizuru, c'était un one-shot sans grande ambition mais les reviews en ont décider autrement... Sombre et sanglant, prenez garde... Lisez, critiquez  ...
1. Chapter 1

Blanc... Le blanc scintillant de la neige, ce blanc si lumineux, si froid, mais si beau... Un doux et épais manteau qui recouvre tout, y compris la laideur de la ville... Mais ça ne durera pas... Les gens la piétine, pour eux, cette neige n'est qu'un détail, elle ne vaux même pas la peine d'arrêter son inexorable course quotidienne pour être admirée... La neige devient toujours sale très vite en ville...

BOM

Un gars vient de me rentrer dans l'épaule

- Hey, rester pas plantée la, vous gênez bon sang ! me lance t-il

- Et alors?

Je lui ai répondu avec froideur, cela semble l'étonner, il se retourne et je l'entends murmurer;

- Pauvre conne...

Je ris, les gens sont décidément très cons, tout cela ne m'atteint guère, je pourrais rester des jours entiers à admirer cette neige, et peu importe le nombre de gens qui me bousculerais... Je me décide pourtant a bouger, mon corps est endoloris par le froid, j'aime cette sensation, cette impression d'être transpercée par des milliers d'aiguilles, ont ne peut pas se cacher du froid, il vous prend, vous explore, vous viole malgré vous, aucun détail ne lui échappe, il traverse tout, peu importe les épaisseurs que vous pourrez mettre, les couches qui recouvrent votre peau...

Je regarde mes pieds, je veux marcher, je ne suis pas sur de me souvenir comment il faut faire, voyons, ah oui, un pied devant l'autre... Je commence a marcher, cette sensation me déplaît, j'ai l'impression de soulever un poids mort, c'est ca, mon corps est un poids mort...

Un, deux, trois...

Je marche en comptant mes pas, les gens que je croise se retourne, l'air de me prendre pour une évadée d'asile…

Finalement j'atteins mon appartement... une fois rentrée chez moi, je me cloître... Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, et je dois faire attention cette fois-ci... Mes yeux se rivent sur un article du mois dernier que j'ai découpé

"_Les loups garous, mythes ou réalité? une photo amateur sur laquelle on peut apercevoir un forme étrange, ressemblais de façon troublante a la silhouette d'un gigantesque loup, a éte prise hier soir entre 22 heure et minuit, l'auteur du cliché a décrit une "bête" mesurant deux mètres cinquante de haut, et ressemblant a un loup capable de tenir sur ses deux pattes arrières..._"

J'ai besoin d'un café, je crois... La nuit va être longue...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Froid... La froideur du sol bétonné et geler contre ma joue... Si froid que ça me brûle... Paradoxe amusant, mais que je ne vérifierais pas plus longtemps... Je me relève, forçant sur mes cuisses pour redresser le piquet de chair qui me sert de corps... Bon, ou suis-je? Je fait la girouette, tordant mollement mon cou, observant les alentours que je ne reconnais pas... Bon sang ou suis-je allé? j'avance machinalement, mais décidément, le sol semble vouloir m'étreindre puisque je n'ai pas eut le temps de le voir venir que me voilà de nouveau a son contact... Quelque chose m'a fait glisser... Je regarde sous ma semelle... Avant de vomir tripes et boyaux a côté de moi...

" Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon..."

Je précise que je ne suis pas croyante... Mais ce sont là les seuls mots qui me sont venus à la vue du morceau de chair encore palpitant qui se trouvait sous ma chaussure... Je tourne lentement la tête, livide et probablement aussi blanche que la neige désormais souillée des deux cadavres lacérés que j'aperçois... Une seconde fois, je vomis, ça me brûle... Des flammes qui grimpe le long de mon œsophage pour venir m'arracher la peau du palet... Respire, allez, inspire, expire, inspire, expire... L'odeur du sang remonte par mes narines alors que de violents flashs me reviennent en mémoire... Les griffes et les crocs on fusé, arrachant des lambeaux de chairs sanglants... Je me souvient de la sensation des os craquant sous ma mâchoire, des tendons se détachant avec forces en même temps que les membres de ces hommes... Je déteste ces flash-backs post carnages...

...

Je frotte ma peau sous une eau brûlante afin de laver les dernières traces de cette soirée ignoble... Je n'étais pas si éloigné de chez moi en fin de compte, en fait, j'étais sur le parking d'à côté... Mes repères s'effacent, mes souvenirs aussi sous cette eau de ville souillée... C'est sidérant, on s'habitue vraiment à tout, même au plus horrible, il y a quelque semaines encore, j'aurais tenté de me suicider sous le poids de la culpabilité, mais avec le temps et l'habitude de ces nuits sanglantes, mes réactions s'amenuisent, je deviens froide, amer, comme cette neige que tout le monde piétine... Qui sait, peut être qu'avec le temps mes escapades nocturnes et ses victimes me laisseront totalement indifférentes... Je suis monstrueuse, je le sais, accepter un tel fait sans autre réaction que celle ci, mais je n'ai pas le choix, elle réclame à manger, elle se sert de mon corps, et je ne peut rien contre elle... Et puis, dans ma condition, même se suicider est une affaire difficile, a peine ma peau entamée qu'elle se referme aussitôt, même pas le temps de saigner ou de pleurer, et mon coeur deviendra, avec le temps, comme mon corps... Sang, foutu sang, je n'aurais pas du attendre le lendemain pour me laver, ça ne part pas facilement...

...

Mes yeux se pose sur le journal du jour...

_" La bête a frappé, le danger est réel! Ce matin c'est une macabre et sanglante découverte qu'a fait le concierge d'un immeuble résident non loin du centre de Tokyo, celle de deux cadavre littéralement rendus méconnaissables dut à des lacérations, visiblement provoqués par les griffes d'un animal mesurant approximativement 2 mètres, selon les experts... Ces crimes nous rappelle avec une certaine peur, la tragique histoire de cette série de meurtres sur Kyoto, ou l'hypothèse d'une bête semblable avait été avancé, y a t-il un quelconque rapport? la police se refuse a tous commentaires hâtifs..."_

J'avale mon café, il est froid...


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai lu le journal, et relu, et une dernière fois pour être bien sûre... Mon sang tourne dans mon corps, deux fois, deux fois, trois fois... Mon coeur martèle ma poitrine... je l'aie retrouvée, je l'aie retrouvée! Je savais que je n'étais pas folle, je leur avait dit, il n'avait pas voulu me croire, ils disait que j'étais folle, et je les ait haït, je les ait haït si fort de renier son existence, de faire comme si rien n'avait eut lieu, de reprendre le court de leur misérable vie en laissant derrière eux celle de ceux qui les avaient aimé... et ils m'ont haït, ils m'ont haït si fort de le rechercher, de chercher des réponses, de chercher un coupable, de me souvenir, et de l'avoir trouvée... Je l'aie trouvée, la bête, elle est a Tokyo, c'est elle, j'en suis sûre, c'est la même... Je me souviens, je me souviens de ses griffes, de ses dents, de ses yeux, ils étaient verts, verts comme deux émeraudes, ils étaient beau, mais c'était les yeux d'un monstre... Un monstre qui à tué, froidement, impitoyablement, qui à déchiqueter les chairs, volés les vies, dévorer les âmes et marqués du sceau de la peur les esprits jusqu'à leur faire renier son existence et toutes les horreurs qui l'accompagnait...

Mais aujourd'hui moi je l'ai trouvée! Parce que moi je ne l'aie pas oubliée! Elle m'as marqué, non de ses griffes mais de ses crimes, comme si c'était mon esprit qu'elle avait lacéré... C'est monstrueux, je suis fascinée par elle, je devrais ne ressentir que vengeance et amertume... Mais je suis fascinée de ce qu'elle a fait, non, de la manière dont elle l'a fait... Suis-je morbide? Lugubre? Folle? Qui a part moi a bien pus lire ce que j'ai lu dans ces corps déchiquetés? Qui a part moi a vue cette dualité? ce déchirement? Cette douleur?

Oui, décidément je dois être folle... Je poursuis une bête mythique et considère ses crime comme le témoignage de sa profonde détresse... Qui plus ait la même bête qui a... Oui, folle a lier...

Me voilà a Tokyo, il neige...

Blanche, fraîche, elle apaise le tumulte de mes théories hasardeuses, touche ma peau, ma chair, mon esprit...

BOM

Un type vient de me rentrer dedans...

" Hey, tu peux pas avancer au lieu de rêvasser?"

" Je suis désolée, je..."

Ma voix se bloque et mes yeux s'écarquille, j'entr'aperçois cette fille aux cheveux noirs, mais surtout, surtout ses yeux... Des yeux verts, éclatant comme deux émeraudes... Je bouscule le type sans ménagement, elle viens de tourner a l'angle de la rue...

La sonnette de la boutique sonne, le boucher me salue et me demande de patienter... Elle est devant moi...

" Et pour la d'moiselle?"

" De la viande fraîche, n'importe quoi, pour ceci..."

Elle sort plusieurs billets, je ne peut m'empêcher de m'étonner... Le boucher non plus...

" Eh ben, vous avez de la marmaille a nourrir vous!"

Elle ne relève pas, prend sa commande et sort...

" Et pour vous d'moiselle?"

Je ne répond pas, restant immobile au milieu des pièces de viande, probablement dépassés vu l'odeur...

" Mam'zelle?"

" Euh, rien, je suis désolée..."

Je fais un sourire et une révérence d'excuse et sort, évidemment, elle n'est plus là... Au fond pourquoi l'ai-je suivi? Et au fond, que suis-je venue chercher ici? Pourtant, j'ai la conviction d'être à ma place... Je soupir, la buée dût au froid s'échappe de ma bouche...

Je m'assoie, le tumulte des paroles joyeuses, des discussions politiques et sportives de ce café m'exaspère, mais je n'avais pas envie de marcher davantage... A la table ou je suis, un journal abandonné dont un article attire toute mon attention...

_" La rumeur de la bête. C'est un mythe du fond des âge qui agite aujourd'hui la ville après la découverte de ces crimes sanglant, hier matin tout près d'un immeuble résident... Après une autopsie détaillée, il apparaît que ces blessures hors normes ne pourraient pas avoir été causés par un humain, elles seraient l'œuvre d'un animal semblable a un énorme loup, possédant des griffes acérées et une puissantes mâchoire. Cette théorie à aussitôt été réfuté par le chef de la police qui la qualifie de "balivernes et superstitions urbaines" et assurent que l'auteur de ces crimes ne restera pas plus d'une semaine en liberté. Dernier fait troublant, l'inquiétante similitude entre cette affaire et celle de ce qu'on avait surnommé "les nuits sanglantes" dans la région de Kyoto. Souvenons nous que parmi les victimes, se trouvaient d'éminent savants ayant eut un rapport étroit avec des entreprise pharmaceutique spécialisés dans la génétique, parmi eux le tristement célèbre professeur Fujino..."_

Je commande un café.


	4. Chapter 4

Je marche, perplexe, je ne cesse de penser à cette fille, a ses yeux surtout, ses yeux reflétait tellement de choses, mais pas une once de bonheur, de bien être... Est il possible de ne ressentir aucun sentiment heureux? Est il possible de ne remplir son cœur et son regard qu'avec de l'animosité, de la résignation et du dégoût? Car c'est là tout ce que j'y ai lu avec certitude... Bon sang mon dos, que m'as t-il pris de dormir dans la rue, j'ai mal, j'ai faim, j'ai froid et je suis sale... J'avais pourtant les moyen de me payer l'hôtel, alors quelle est cette idée saugrenue de m'endormir sur le premier banc venu? J'aurais pu me faire agressée, violée ou tout simplement mourir de froid... Suis-je a ce point obnubilée par un but dont je ne saisi pas le nature pour en oublier ma propre vie? Mes membres sont raides, comme si mes os eux même avaient gelés et cassés, et qu'il fallait bouger avec précaution pour ne pas que l'un d'eux ne me transperce la chair de mes cuisses... Ce dos me fait atrocement souffrir, et bien sûr, pas une seule pharmacie d'ouverte, il faut dire qu'il fait encore nuit... Mon but, je reviens sur cette pensée qui est sensé être ma raison pour avoir atterrie dans cette ville que je n'aime pas... Je n'aime pas Tokyo... Simple opinion personnelle, sans justifications ni arguments mais assumée...

Pas le temps de comprendre que j'embrasse le sol avec force, face la première... Aaaah, bon sang, je crois que je me suis fait mal, ma joue me brûle, résultat du contact avec un béton geler et rêche... Je me redresse avec cette même raideur qui habitait mes jambes, lassée et endolorie dans chaque recoin de mon être... J'observe ma main qui massait la dite joue, ensanglantée, et bien, je ne me suis pas ratée, mais...

Le sang coule abondamment de ma main, en telle quantité, non, ce n'est pas...

Je regarde autour de moi, et sans me soucier du liquide poisseux encore présent dessus, porte ma main à ma bouche...

" Oh, Kami-sama..."

Je ne suis pas fervente croyante, mais je pense que ce sont là les premières paroles qui peuvent vous venir à la bouche lorsque vous vous apercevez que vous pataugez dans une marre de sang... Oubliée la douleur de mon corps, comme si elle avait elle-même fuit devant pareille horreur... Mes jambes me portes loin de tout ceci mais je bute sur quelque chose, me retrouvant a nouveau a rencontrer le sol...

Un hurlement, un cri d'horreur, pur et simple... Celui qui résonne à travers la nuit, celui qui viens de quitter ma gorge endoloris par le froid lorsque je reconnais une forme humaine a travers ce morceau de chair lacéré qui viens de se prendre dans mes pieds... Je ne bouge pas, le cadavre de ce malheureux est méconnaissable, les joues sont arrachés, découvrant les dents et une parti de l'os de la mâchoire qui est lui même fracassé... Les muscles sont à découvert, les entrailles sur le sol, et le sang...

...

Frotter, frotter, frotter, ça doit partir, aller! La tête qu'a fait la femme à l'accueil... Frotter, frotter, ça ne veut pas partir! Oh, non...

Le sang s'évide a travers l'orifice d'évacuation de la douche... Mon sang, à trop frotter, je me suis mise la chair du bras a vif...

Mes dents grincent, je les serre, j'ai mal, vider une bouteille d'alcool n'était pas une bonne idée, mais la plaie saigne toujours, le sang, il coule flot, et le parquet ne se voit plus, il est rouge, comme les murs et le plafond, rouge sang... Sang qui s'échappe de la gorge de cette femme, qui est cette femme? Ah oui, c'est ma mère... Le sang de ma mère se répand sur le sol, sur mon visage, sa chair vole en lambeau, ses os, je peut apercevoir ses os transpercés sa chair, et cet homme, enfin, ce qu'il reste de cet homme, je crois que c'était mon père... Puis elle... Elle est là, devant moi, son haleine sur ma figure, ses dents souillées de sang, ses griffes dégoulinantes, et ses yeux, ses yeux verts, si triste, au plus profond d'eux, je la vois déchirée, je la vois, je la vois... Humaine?

" Natuski!"

...

Je suis affalée sur ma table, l'odeur du croissant me dégoûte, seul le café noir, sans sucre comme je l'aime me paraît appétissant et à même de me rassasiée...

Le serveur dépose le journal.

_" Encore une! C'est encore une malheureuse victime découverte ce matin a l'entrée d'un parc non loin du commissariat central... Provocation ou simple coïncidence? Toujours est-il que la police prend désormais l'affaire très au sérieux, mais en l'absences de pistes, ce crime monstrueux pourrait bien ne pas être le dernier..."_

"Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga..." Un nom, un nom dont j'ignore tout jusqu'à même sa présence en mon esprit..._  
_

Le café me brûle la gorge.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai entendue quelqu'un m'appeler la nuit dernière, non loin d'ici, j'ai entendu cette voix, elle à résonné au fond de ma cage thoracique, elle a fait vibrer mes os, palpiter mes muscles... Et mon cœur? Aie-je senti mon cœur? Non, ce n'est lui aussi qu'un muscle, un outil du corps... Mais il me fait mal en ce moment, il me fait mal chaque nuit, en fait il me fait mal chaque seconde, des fois plus fort, comme lorsque les mots de ces articles viennent jouer sur mes rétines et s'imprime en moi, ne faisant que m'imposer d'un point de vue différent des actes que j'ai vue se déroulés de mes propres yeux et mieux, dont l'auteur est ce corps maudit qu'est le mien...

Quand aie-je déjà entendue cette voix? Ma mémoire m'échappe de plus en plus, ma conscience se délite, j'assiste lentement à ma propre mort, cette lente agonie qui prendra bientôt fin, au moment ou elle prendra ma place définitivement, au moment ou mes forces m'abandonneront, au moment ou le sens même du mot vivre ne signifiera plus rien pour moi... Au moment ou je cesserai de croire en quoi que ce soit... En qui que ce soit... D'ailleurs, aie-je jamais crue en qui que ce soit? De ma vie? Difficile a dire quand ma vie n'est plus que le souvenirs de ces trois dernières années...

" ...Fujino..."

Un murmure... Rien de plus qu'un murmure d'un poste de télé répétant les paroles de cet article... Rien d'autre qu'un murmure pour me faire plonger dans le noir...

Noire... Une toile noire, c'est étonnant, d'habitude les toiles vierges sont blanches... Là, elle est noire...

Un filet de rouge viens l'entachée... Rouge sang... Une toile en rouge et noire, exactement comme ma vie... De ténèbres et de sang...

Rouge, comme les yeux de cette fille devant moi, oh, non, le goût du sang est sur ma langue, je viens de tuer, je le sais, elle s'est déchaîner, elle est en colère, en colère? je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, elle ne tue que pour se nourrir d'ordinaire, jamais par colère, et cette fille qui me regarde, pourquoi me regarde t-elle si calme? si sereine? Elle n'as pas peur... Elle n'as pas peur d'elle... Non, de moi... Elle me voit, Elle me voit?

" Tu peut me voir? Je t'en prie regarde moi! Je suis là! Aide-moi! Aide-moi!"

Je suis là, aide-moi, sort moi de ce nœud de griffe et de haine, toi qui peut me voir, aide-moi... Toi qui me regarde dans les yeux, non, tu me regarde au plus profond de moi, ce ne sont pas mes yeux que tu vois... C'est mon âme, c'est... Moi!

J'avance ma main, ma main, pas la sienne, pas celle faite de griffe et de sang, mais celle faite de chair et de chaleur... Sa joue, sa joue est chaude, elle est mouillée, de larmes, mais ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, elle pleure et sourit, elle pleure et sourit en même temps, et j'ai chaud, j'ai chaud dans ma poitrine...

" Shizuru..."

Je pleure... Je crois que je pleure, je sens de l'eau couler sur mes joues, c'est pleurer ça non? Je me sens adoucie, calme malgré les hoquet qui agit ma poitrine... Je me sens chaude aussi, une chaleur qui enveloppe mon corps... Je me sens... Bien...

...

L'eau chaude coule sur ma peau, trois nuits, encore trois nuits a tenir, et tout ceci cessera jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune...

" Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru..." Ce nom ne cesse de tourner et de caresser ma langue, qui est elle? Elle qui m'a vu, elle qui a fait vibrer mon coeur, elle qui a mouillé mes yeux... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas si ce souvenir m'appartient vraiment... Je suis disloquée, éparpillée, usée, déchirée comme les chairs qui passe entre ses griffes, entre mes doigts, entre ses crocs, entre mes dents...

...

Je n'ai plus de viande, j'ai faim, je dois aller en acheter... Je dois manger, et je n'ai envie que de viande... J'enfile mon imper noir, il faudrait que je pense a changer de vêtements de temps en temps... On verra plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai faim... Mes pas font grincer la neige, j'aime ce bruit, tiens, il y a donc encore des choses que je parvient a aimer? J'ai faim... Mon estomac me tire, ou est-ce le sien? Est-ce encore un besoin qui m'est propre? Ou est-ce encore quelque chose qu'elle m'as pris? Qu'elle m'as pris ou qu'elle m'impose? Peu importe le sens dans lequel je prend cette réflexion, la conclusion reste la même: j'ai faim...

Le boucher est éberlué, comme à chaque fois... J'ai bien six kilos, ce sera assez pour ce soir, je m'assoie a la table d'un bistrot, prés d'un kiosque a journaux, je lis l'article en une:

_" L'affaire de Kyoto resurgit. Depuis quelques jours, deux mystères intriguent et laisse perplexes les enquêteurs et la population : celui de l'étrange et sanglant crime du docteur Fujino à Kyoto il y a quelques mois, et l'étrange vague de meurtres monstrueux survenue dans notre ville. Comme de nombreux récits sur internet et dans les journaux télévisés ou non l'expliquent depuis seize semaines, l'on soupçonne depuis longtemps la mort de Fujino d'être le fruit d'une expérience qui lui aurait échapper et qui aurait pour commanditaire nul autre que la police scientifique de notre gouvernement... Cette dernière bien évidement réfute ces accusations "scandaleuses", selon leur termes... Le mystère étant bien là, seul un témoin pourrait l'éclaircir, mais le dit témoin qui n'est autre que la fille de Fujino, seule survivante de ce massacre, à disparue dans la nature peu après son sauvetage par la police militaire..."_

" Fujino... Shizuru..."

" Je vous sert quoi mademoiselle?"

Un café.


	6. Chapter 6

Je m'agite, me retourne dans ce qui reste de mon lit, je l'ai littéralement explosé... Bon sang! Ça viens de plus en plus tôt, il n'est que 20 heures, et je ressens déjà le tiraillement de ma peau, le choc de mes os qui semble se briser, ma pression sanguine qui augmente dans ma boîte crânienne, je déteste ce passage, au fil du temps, ce n'est même plus douloureux, mais j'assiste à sa prise de contrôle qui me déchire les entrailles, qui fait couler sur mes joues des larmes, des larmes de terreur face à mon impuissance, parce que je suis là, toujours là, c'est mon corps, et je vois tout, c'est elle qui le déchire, le découpe, le brise... C'est mon corps, mais mes dents sont ses crocs, mes ongles sont ses griffes, ma voix est son cri... C'est moi sans être moi, nous sommes deux mais je suis seule, je ne la voie pas, je ne peut que sentir, je ne peut qu'imaginer à quoi elle ressemble, à quoi je ressemble, elle ne m'écoute pas, je lui dit d'arrêter, mais elle ne m'écoute pas, je voudrais hurler, je hurle, mais c'est son cri qui sort de ma gorge et transperce mes propres tympans... Je voudrais pleurer, mais on ne peut pleurer a travers les yeux d'un monstre... Je voudrais mourir, elle a le pouvoir de me le refuser, mon propre corps m'est devenu inconnu, un amas de chair qui ne répond plus qu'a de bas instincts, un chair que je ne peut entamée... Alors j'assiste, impuissante, à mon agonie.

La sensation est désagréable en tout point, l'impression de balancer dans le vide, entre deux eaux, comme quand vous regarder trop longtemps le ciel et que vous avez l'impression de tomber.

Elle court, mes jambes me font mal, sa force est inhumaine, mais ce sont mes muscles qui s'étirent sous ses efforts... Et je vois tout, je vois lorsqu'elle aperçoit une proie, je sais pertinemment qu'elles sont déjà mortes, pas le temps pour elles de comprendre, pas le temps pour moi de fermer les yeux qu'ils sont saisis par l'horreur du sang et des chairs qui volent entre mes doigts, je sens le liquide poisseux sur ma peau, sur son pelage, la sensation des os qui se brise entre mes dents est horrible, celle des tendons qu'elle arrache au moment ou elle décortique un cadavre encore agité de soubresauts et ignoble... Le goût de la chair humaine m'est désormais familier... Il s'est imprégné dans mon esprit jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'y habitue... Tant que je n'ai plus aucun mal à la digéré...

Elle s'acharne, mâche, mange, dépouille, dépiaute, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'aime que les morceaux de chair tendre, elle laisse les tripes et les organes de coté, elle évite les parties nerveuses...

Et j'ai envie de vomir... Tout ce qui entre dans ma bouche, j'aimerais le régurgiter aussitôt, mais elle l'avale, l'apprécie même, et moi, je veux vomir...

Je cri, elle hurle, je veut appeler à l'aide, mais c'est un son à glacer le sang qui sort de ma bouche... De sa gueule...

J'appelle à l'aide, elle hurle à la lune...

...

Je titube, vomissant à pratiquement chaque coin de rue...

J'ai froid...

Pas étonnant puisque je suis nue...

La neige me brûle la plante des pieds... J'ai l'impression de laisser un peu de ma chair au sol à chaque pas...

Mon corps...

Ce qui reste de mon corps me fait atrocement souffrir...

Je peut sentir chacun de mes os se briser comme du cristal, mes organes s'entrechoquer, mon estomac se dissoudre, ma tête me lance a chaque mouvement... J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arracher les ongles, qu'on m'a étirer la peau pour en faire des lambeaux, que ma chair et à vif, en proie à ce froid que je dit tant aimer... Mais là, il me fait mal...

J'ai mal...

...

" Bordel... Bordel... BORDEL!"

Foutue clé! Je déteste ça! Tu va t'ouvrir porte de merde?

Je balance mon poing dans la porte, pour le retirer, ensanglanté et la peau incruster d'écharde, génial... Les portes de cet hôtel ne sont pas bien solide, au moins le trou que je viens de faire me va permettre de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur...

Il fait chaud dans cette chambre, ce n'est pas normal... Je n'allume jamais le chauffage... Et la, il fait chaud...

Je ne m'interroge pas davantage et m'écroule sur le lit, tombant dans un sommeil tourmenté presque aussitôt...

Je m'interroge cepandant brievemment sur le contenu du journal de demain et la façon dont on pourra bien relaté mes exploit, le style du journaliste sera peut être davantage à la hauteur...

Je me demande ce que le serveur va dire pour la porte en amenant mon café...


End file.
